This invention relates generally to a current source and method of operation. More particularly, this invention relates to a current source having a closed feedback loop to provide regulated operation.
Although regulated current sources have heretofore been provided, such sources require the use of excessively large resistors, particularly for relatively small current outputs. Excessively large resistors require large semiconductor area and have high temperature coefficients in integrated circuit applications. Thus there is a need for a low resistance microcurrent regulated current source.